The Funeral Of Hearts
by Imperfection1211
Summary: Bam and Kaitlyn have been through hell and back but can they keep themselves sane though it all?


**Basic Information-**

_**Name: **_Kaitlin Picka

**Nicknames: **Vami, Kate, and Kaite-lyn

_**Age: **_25

_**Height: **_5'4"

_**Weight: **_110

_**Eye Color: **_Brown

_**Hair: **_Shoulder Length layered and Dirty Blonde

_**Piercings: **_Ears five times each, Belly button and industrial

_**Tattoos: **_stitches on left shoulder

_**Other:**_

Drives a red mustang

Sings in the Band Dredful Illusions

Has a five year old daughter named Teal.

Has a best friend called Britt Relta.

Is currently single

Lives in Ocean City New Jersey.

**The Whole Story:**

"Argh!"

Britt screamed storming out of her now ex-husbands apartment. Her kids both trailed behind her as we moved down the cold Finland streets.

Britt and I were currently in Helsinki, Finland to pick up her kids from Ville Valo, her ex-husband. Britt and Ville used to seem so perfect, I don't have a clue what went wrong. Now Ville's back with Jonna Nygreen and Britt, has lost her god-damn mind.

" Can we go home now?"

I questioned as we made our way through the vast airport.

"Yes we can."

Britt snarled as we moved briskly. Today we were supposed to be packing for our two month long tour. We leave tomorrow for first stop, Tampa Florida. Both Eric, and Mike were back home, watching Teal and getting the buses ready. The whole plane ride home Britt was miserable, so I kept her kids Tyler and Damian quiet. I don't know what that man said but at this point I don't think I want to find out. We got of the plane many hours later, and headed directly for Britt's bright pink van, and we directly home. Tyler decided not to go on tour with us so Britt's parents, Ella and Jon, were waiting at the house to pick him up. Once we got home Britt headed for the tour bus with Damian and I went inside the house, to pack.

About half way though my packing process, Teal ran into the room.

"Mommy! you're home!"

" Hey you."

I said grinning and she jumped up and down on my bed.

"Uncle Eric showed me the big bus and even let me pick the bed I wanted!"

I laughed and continued to throw clothes in my bag.

"Wanna help mommy?"

I asked her. She nodded and I handed her a bag to take to the bus, I fallowed her outside with the rest of my bags.

Eric and Britt were already on the bus when our manager finally arrived and everyone loaded themselves onto the bus. Our first stop was Tampa Bay, then we would be on our way to New Orleans in time for Mardi Gras, and then Huston Texas, Vegas, then Los Angelis California.

Currently we were laying claim to our beds, and shower times. Teal was watching a movie in the back so I sat in one of the booths of the table with my back against the big tinted window and my legs on the seat.

" Hey Slut face!"

Bam greeted me, sitting on the other side of the table.

"Hi, Bam-Bam!"

"Did Britt kill my best friend yet?"

He whispered.

" I don't think so, but I didn't go inside so I have no idea."

"Nice."

" So how's Missy and the goof troop?"

"Missy's good, She says she misses movie night. The guys aren't talking to each other."

"Why what happened?"

" When Britt and Ville fell apart, everyone else did too, the guys just started taking sides and now most of them refuse to even be in the same room as each other."

I shook my head in disbelief. I had told Britt that their break up had an effect on everyone.

" So how are the eyes?"

" Jussi misses you and the rest of them still think we should up root our lives and move to Finland."

" Yeah I miss him too, Oh my god let's call him!"

" It's like two in the morning over there."

Bam warned me as I began dialing Jussi's number. I put my phone on speaker as soon as it began ringing so I knew his phone was at least on. After several rings a very tired sounding Jussi answered.

Haloo? Mitä sinä haluat, ja miksi soitat näin myöhään?

( Finnish for: Hello? What do you want, and why are you calling so late?)

" I have no idea what you just said but I hope it was something like 'I miss you so much that I'm going to fly out to see you right now!'"

" Kaitlyn!"

"The one and only."

" Hey! I'm here too!"

Bam announced.

" So to what to I owe this extremely early call?"

" Early? It's eight at night!"

"It's two thirty in the morning here and you know it asshole."

Jussi growled at me.

" I miss my fuck buddy!"

"I miss you too but I'm still tired and you still woke me up."

"Well why don't you fly out too see me?"

"I can't, no wings."

"Well then you fail, as a vampire."

" Shut up Vami, Can I get back to my beauty sleep?"

"I guess, Love you bye!"

I shouted as I hung up on him. Bam and I sat in silence for a few minutes before Bam asked

" So how's Teal?"

"She's good, she's made lots of friends in kindergarten. She can't wait to go back in the fall."

"That's great."

Bam smiled.

"I'm glad Missy doesn't mind and treats Teal like her daughter too."

I said after a few minutes.

"Well she was shocked when she found out I had a kid, but she got used to it after a while."

I smiled and put my headphones back in.

The Tampa gig was pretty uneventful, just the normal beer, music and fan stuff. New Orleans was a different story, Britt paraded on stage topless and drunk live on TV while her parents watched. That went over great with her parents the next day. I was so wasted in Texas and Arizona I can't remember it and now, we were on our way to Vegas.

We decided to stay in the Luxor Hotel because it was the only hotel close enough with room to park the tour bus. Bam and the guys got one room, while Britt, Teal and I got another. Once we all got unpacked we met down in the lobby. The guys went to the Zoo with the kids, Britt went shopping and I headed for the hotel's bar. On the way to the bar I noticed a Criss Angel gift shop, with curiosity getting the best of me I ventured inside. As I moved among the isles of various merchandise, I felt like I was being watched. I looked and the CD's in the back of the store and slowly looked to my right as a figure appeared next to me. Next to me, stood Criss Angel gazing at me.

" Can I help you?"

I asked politely.

"Nothing, I'd just like to admire you're beauty closer. I'm Criss."

I smiled at him and responded,

"I'm Kaitlyn"

"From Dredful Illusions?"

"The one and only."

"So you're staying here then, what room?"

I took a receipt that I found in my jeans and scribbled my room and cell phone number on in before handing it to him and heading to the elevator.

I got to my room just as Bam and the boys did, so I fallowed them into their room.

"I think we should party tonight!"

Eric exclaimed.

"Then find a babysitter."

I snapped.

'Todd, the bus driver can."

Bam announced snapping his phone shut after texting the driver.

"Now, someone needs to go find Britt."

Two hours later Mike, Bam, Eric and I stood outside our room's waiting for the arrival of Britt. The kids were all in the boys suite with Tod and Britt was on here way here.

"How long are we In Vegas for?"

I questioned Bam-Bam.

"Two weeks, You get to perform once this week and twice next week."

"Mkay."

I replied as Britt finally decided to appear.

"Where have you been missy?"

Eric reprimanded her like her mother would. Britt grinned and lifted her shirt to show us her new navel piercing. I shrieked with joy at my best friend because for so long she found reasons not to get that piercing and now she finally got it.

"Guess who I met!?"

I said as everyone piled into the elevator.

"Who?"

Mike asked.

"Criss Angel!"I shrieked. Britt and I discussed that until we got downstairs.

Several hours later it was about three in the morning and I had no idea where my friends had gone. I stumbled into the elevator and up to my room but I passed out before I could unlock and open the door.

**Criss's Point Of View**

After a late night on the town I moved swiftly up towards my suite. I was just about to enter my room when out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl laying on the floor. As I moved closer I saw that it was the same girl I had met down stairs earlier. I picked her up and took her into my suite. I set her on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. I checked on her once more before going to my bedroom and falling asleep. I woke up around noon and found Kaitlyn still asleep in my living room I made a pot of coffee and patiently waited her to wake up.

**Normal Point of View**

I groaned as I woke up to a sharp pain in my head, and I didn't open my eyes right away.

"Here"

A friendly voice said holding out water and Advil. I looked to my right and realized the voice was that of Criss Angel's.

"How?"

I muttered swallowing some pills.

"You were passed out in the hall so I brought you in here."

"Thanks."

I said smiling before taking a sip of the coffee he was holding. He grinned and then got up and went into a room. He came back with a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Need something to wear?"

He asked.

"yeah thanks."

I changed into his clothes and sat down in a chair in his living room. He watched me for a moment before asking,

"How long will you be in Vegas for."

"Two weeks, the we have a week in LA."

"Do you have any plans for say, tomorrow night at seven?"

"Not that I know of."

I said smiling.

"Would you care to meet me downstairs then for dinner?"

"I would love too."

After a few more hours of chatting I finally said goodbye and went back to my hotel room.

**Two Week's later**

Everyone had already packed and we were currently in our tour bus. I had recently started dating Criss and he was going to finish the tour with us. He insisted on coming all the was back home with us to New Jersey.

"Bam-Bam how many shows do we have left?"

Mike asked.

"One, but we're staying for a week for two autograph sessions and I have an element photoshoot."

"Why is it in New Jersey?"

I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Manwhore!"

Britt shouted throwing a can of beer at Bam.

"Hey, Hey, Hey we don't waste that shit!"

Eric and I said together. Britt shrugged and Bam opened the can and let the beer fly all over the bus.

"We have kids on the bus!"

I yelled at Bam.

Teal and Damian were sitting on the big couch in the back playing Tony Hawk project 8 on Xbox. Our bus driver climbed onto the bus and Bam decided we had to leave early so once Criss was on the bus we quickly pulled away.

We drove out of Vegas and stopped in an abandoned ghost town in the middle of no-were Nevada. It was around two in the morning and Britt, Bam and I sat on the roof of the bus talking while everyone else slept peacefully.

"I miss the old days."

Britt sighed.

"Me too."

Bam and I replied in unison.

"Like when we first met Bam and the boys."

"And when the guys and I caught you two fucking in Bam's room."

Britt laughed.

"Or when Kate and I almost got married because her parents hate me."

Bam said laughing.

"Oh my god remember the trip to Mexico."

Britt exclaimed.

"HaHa yeah, and Dico thought el pussy-gato was the Spanish word for cat."

"When we had the scavenger hunt."

Bam smiled.

"We should do that again., same teams and everything."

I suggested. Bam agreed and decided that was what we were going to do when we got home.

"Wow, we are losers."

Bam laughed. We sat in silence for a few moments before Britt asked what we were all wondering.

"What the hell happened to us?"

"I guess we all just changed."

I sighed.

"Yeah, remember when my mom actually talked to me."

Bam grunted.

"What happened now?"

I asked turning to look at him

"When I broke the stairs by sliding down it, she got really mad and then I asked her to clean it up for me and she stopped taking my calls. She won't say anything to me now."

Bam explained.

"Sounds like my parents after Teal was born."

I muttered rolling my eyes.

"What's the deal with them anyway?"

Asked Britt.

"Well, now they want me to come visit during Christmas and thanksgiving but they still don't really talk to me."

"Well it is August, you only have what four months to decide if you want to go and plan to decide if you want to go and plan something else to do."

"Yeah pretty much."

I laughed.

"It's kind of cold up here."

We all agreed but didn't go back inside until about six in the morning when we were stopped for gas.

Once we set foot on the stage our adrenaline was pumping. Thousands of kids stood in the crowd screaming our name, and in less than four hours it was all over. Now we were in the lobby of our hotel. We were talking about how the concert went, what were doing when we got home and when we were going home.

"So we are driving the bus back then?"

Eric asked Bam.

"Yes, and then we are going to have a scavenger hunt. I already called and convinced the guys to do it. The winner gets to be treated like kings and queens for a day."

"But when are we leaving?"

I asked.

"Tomorrow around 8, so everyone better get some sleep."

Bam announced ending the conversation.

With Teal fast asleep in my arms I fallowed everyone into the elevator. Once the lot of us was in the elevator I looked up and Criss who was standing next to me and smiled. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around my waist.

Once we got to our floor and everyone went to their rooms. Criss, Teal and I had one room, Britt and Damian had their own room and it was next to ours. Across from us was Bam's room. Next to Bam's was Mike and Eric's room.

I laid Teal down on the pull out couch, tossed a blanket over her and joined Criss in the bedroom.. I pulled on a black tank top and blue shorts before jumping into bed. Criss stripped down to his boxers before joining me in bed.

I was woken up by Criss shaking me awake and telling me it was time to go. We dragged our suit cases down to the bus and met with everyone back in the lobby. After Bam did a head count we headed outside to the tour bus, where we were met by the paparazi. Bam led the way as we all jogged through the flashing lights and people, and onto our bus. Bam, Teal, Criss and I sat upfront while everyone else ether went to sleep or sat on the couch in the back to watch TV. Bam said in a chair on the passenger side of the bus next to the bathroom. I sat in the booth on the drivers side and across from me sat Teal on Criss's lap.

"Are the teams for the scavenger hunt going to be the same?"

I asked Bam.

"Yeah, unless someone doesn't come."

"Are we starting as soon as we get back?"

"Yep. Toss me a beer."

"No."

He flipped me off and asked

"Why don't you make me a new list of scavenger items."

"sure."

I said grabbing a notebook and a pen.

Aftter spending the rest of the day making the list, I came up with 100 new scavenger hunt items. After a few days we were back home in New Jersey. First I gave Criss a tour of the house and then I put everything away before plopping down in the living room. A few seconds after I had sat down, Bam texted me telling me to get to his house and bring the scavenger hunt list. We all piled into our cars and left for Bam's.

We pulled into Bam's long driveway and honked our horns simultaneously until Bam and Missy were seen looking outside. When we got inside we found that we were the last people to arrive. We quickly got into our teams.

Team One- Bam, Kaitlyn, Jimmy-Pop, and Eric.

Team Two- Raab, Rake, Britt and Evil Jared.

Team Three- Dico, Dunn, Criss and Mike.

Missy, Ape and Phile had been recruited to sit in the pirate bar and keep score.

We then set off on out adventure. With Bam driving I sat upfront and Jimmy, and Eric held the list and shouted at Bam to find a cow to autograph. Bam sunk into a nearby farm, signed a cow, took a picture and sent it to Missy.

"Prank call someone!"

Eric shouted at me.

"Your illegal immigrants will be to your house in 8 to 10 business days . Do you have any questions?"

"HaHa What team is this?"

Ape asked.

"Team One!"

I said before hanging up.

" Get a tattoo of a telletubbie."

Jared shouted.

"That is soo Eric's."

I laughed as Bam pulled into a tattoo parlor.

After about seven hours we were back at the house counting the points. Team One, won. This time we didn't have any prizes because the game was really just for fun. So everyone went home and passed out in my living room.

The next day, I started to come down stairs but stopped when I saw Ville standing at the front door and Britt glaring at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm Sorry."

Ville told her softly.

"If you were really sorry why would you accuse me of cheating on you!?!"

"But I **am** sorry, and I want to make things right."

He pleaded with her. At that point I went down and stood next to her.

"Kaitlyn! Tell her! You know I'm telling the truth!"

"Prove it."

I stated.

"What? How?!"

"Figure it out."

Britt told him. We smiled and Britt closed the door in his face.

"You okay?"

I asked Britt while we walked into the kitchen.

"No, I love him but he's so pig-headed sometimes!"

"Is he staying at Bam's?"

"I don't know why?"

"I have an idea!"

I said grinning.

"This sounds great."

She said sarcastically. I gave her one last smile before grabbing my phone off the charger and going into the living room to call Bam.

About ten minutes later I was back in the kitchen.

"What is we doing today?"

Eric asked as he joined us in the kitchen.

"I don't know, just hanging here I guess."

"That's boring!"

He shouted at me.

"Why don't you go find Dico and race something?"

Britt suggested. Eric smiled and ran to get Mike.

"We need to more closer to them."

I announced and Britt nodded in agreement. A few minutes later Criss soon appeared in the kitchen with us.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

I greeted him with a smile.

**Bam's Point Of View.**

Finally I had an hour to myself. All the guys went home and Missy went shopping with Ape. Ville would be in town sometime tomorrow. He wants Britt back but even I know she might want him, but she's not going to take him back very quick.

Pacing around my room I noticed a box, sitting in the top of my closet. I hadn't looked at it in years, so I got it down and set it on my bed. Folding my legs Indian style, on my bed, I opened the box and dumped its contents onto the bed. It held tons old pictures of Kaitlyn and I and smaller things like, a ring, I bought for her and never got the balls to give it to her. There was also a copy of her favorite book she had left at my house, a dead daisy, concert ticket stubs, an old element had with her name sewn into it, and even a notebook full of songs and movie ideas we came up with. I lived her, but then I found Missy and I was convinced Missy was perfect for me, but sometimes I have the urge to tell her that I still L-

"Bam?! I'm home!"

Missy shouted happily from the front door.

Around Noon the next day Ville had just gotten back from Britt and Kaitlyn's house and we were having a drink in the pirate bar when my phone started ringging. It was kaitlyn, and she had an nice little plan to take care of Britt and Ville's problems. Once she filled me in on the whole thing I went back to my conversation with Ville.

**Normal Point of View**

"Ville'a been here for a week and is leaving today."

I reminded Britt.

"Are you really going to just let him leave?"

Britt was silent but suddenly jumped up and said,

"We have to stop him!!"

"Criss watch Teal for me please."

I requested as Britt drug me out the door.

Racing towards the West Chester airport, we made it just in time to swerve in front of Bam's bright blue hummer, to block their entrance into the airport. Bam smiled at me and Ville just looked at everyone confused.

I shoved Britt out of the car and Ville climbed out too. They just stared at each other for a minute before suddenly blurting out,

"I love you!"

They smiled at each other and finally talked things out. Bam got out of his car after we pulled them into a parking spot and we sat on the hood of my car while Britt and Ville talked.

Britt and the kid's ended up going with Ville back to Finland. When I got home the house was dead silent. I ventured into the kitchen and found a note from Mike and Eric.

Vami,

Went on a little vacation, Don't know when we'll be back. Call if you need anything.

- Love, Mike and Eric

"Okay, now where's Criss and Teal?"

I thought aloud. I went upstairs and looked in Teal's room to find her already asleep. I went into my room across the hall and found an envelope on my bed with my name on it.

Kaitlyn,

Let me start by saying I love you, a lot. I hate that I have to do this but I can't stay here. I just don't fit in and it's not my place. Your beautiful and deserve better than me, which is why I've packed my things. I put Teal to bed and left. Please, do everyone a favor and don't look for me, don't call me. Goodbye Kaitlyn.

Love, Christopher Angel.

Taking the note, I read it and re-read it a dozen times before shoving it in my dresser drawer. I through myself onto my bed and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up the next day I got the ambition to move near Bam. So I got a hold of the person who was selling the property behind Bam and bought it. Within a few days, I had the place perfect. I even got Eric and Mike's things moved in by myself. Bam and everyone did help a little but I did a lot of the moving.

Missy invited Teal and I over for dinner that night, and after dinner it started to pour. The thunder and lightning scared Teal so much she refused to walk home, so Bam and Missy let us spend the night. After everyone went to bed, I sat on the pool table in my black tank top and pink silk pajama bottoms, watching the wind, rain, and lightning outside.

"What are you doing still awake?"

Bam asked jumping up onto the pool table.

"I could ask you the same thing."

I answered.

" So why did you suddenly decide to move closer?"

"Because we had been talking about it for a while and I had the urge to do it now."

"Where's Criss?"

"He left me."

"Why?"

"He said he didn't feel like he fit in, and that I deserved better."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Bam-Bam."

"Yeah I know."

"I need a cigarette."

I randomly announced. Bam tossed a lighter and a pack of Marlboro red's at me.

"Missy doesn't like it when I smoke."

He said lighting one for himself.

"Nice."

I said giggling.

"How's Teal."

"She starts school in two days."

"That's cool."

We sat in silence for a few minute before Bam said,

"Kaitlyn, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I think I still-"

"What are you two doing up still? Go to bed!"

Ape reprimanded us as she went down stairs to get a glass of water. Bam and I both got up and went to our rooms.

Waking up the next morning I found Teal was already awake, So I went downstairs and found Missy reading in front of the fire, Ape cooking, and Bam and Teal eating eggs. After I got something to eat I sat on the back deck with Ape and Missy while Bam, the boys and Teal played in the pool. Suddenly my phone started ringing, it was Britt calling from Ville's apartment phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey hoe!"

"What's up?"

"Were getting remarried!"

She shouted.

"That's great! When?"

"Next month!"

"Wow."

After giving me all the details on the wedding we hung up and I announced it to everyone.

**Once Month Later**

Bam got us a private jet to fly to and from Finland in, for Britt and Ville's wedding. 12 people were shoved into this tiny plane and our seating arrangements were insane. On one side of the plane, by the window, sat Ape, Raab and Missy. Next to Ape was Dico, next to Raab was Phil and next to Missy was Dunn. On the other side of the plane Teal, Novak, and Eric got window seats and Bam, Me, and Mike had isle seats.

Sitting next to Novak wasn't too bad, he held a very nice conversation while everyone else was asleep. Nether of us could sleep because plane's gave us anxiety. About half an hour before we got to Finland my MP3 player died and I was awaken by Teal crying and shouting for me.

I nearly jumped over Bam to get to her. I picked her up and hugged her until she fell back asleep. I turned to Bam and asked what happened.

"My phone went off and I think it scared her or something, and I don't know. Maybe she just hates me."

"She loves you, maybe you just nee a few more daddy training courses."

I laughed.

Soon we were moving through the airport collecting our bags and flagging down taxis. Once at the hotel we found out there were only three rooms. So we had to put four to a room. Missy. Bam, Teal and I got one room. Ape, Phil, Raab and Dico got one, and Novak, Dunn, Mike and Eric got the last one. Once we unpacked we met down in the lobby and called Britt and Ville to announce our arrival.

Because the wedding was tomorrow, we left for the bachelorett and bachelor parties as soon as Britt and Ville got to the hotel. All the girls ended up just hanging out at Ville and Britt's apartment.

Around midnight Ape and Teal went back, and Missy and I went back around two in the morning. Everyone passed out drunk ether in their room or in the hall way.

I woke up at noon to the sound of Ape screaming at everyone because the wedding was in three hours. I got up and quickly pulled my maid of honor dress on, and let Ape do my hair. Within minutes Ape had everyone in the church getting the place ready. After the wedding Britt and Ville went straight to the airport, they didn't want to waste money on a reception. So we waved goodbye to them and went back to the hotel.

Bam and Missy had gotten back to the room before Teal and I had so by the time we got up there things we being thrown and they were screaming at each other. Instead of going in, we went and visited Dico and Ape. I played cards with Ape and Phil while Dico played Connect Four with Teal. Almost an hour later I went across the hall and It was quiet so I ventured inside the room. When I opened the door, the room was a complete disaster, the only things untouched were Teal's stuff and my things. Bam was sitting on the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands.

"Bam…What happened?"

"She left me."

He said softly.

"Why??"

"She…She said I didn't love her enough and that she need some time for her self. So she left for the states and said we'd work things out later."

Two days later we were still in Finland and Bam and Missy's relationship still hadn't been fixed. We were quickly getting bored of Finland. For most of the day we just hung in the hotel. Once Ape and Phil went out to dinner the guys ran off to go drinking so I was left to entertain Teal.

"So what does my Teal-ey-poo want to do tonight?"

"Can we go for a walk mommy!?"

"Yeah."

I said grapping my purse and my cell phone. I got Teal all bundled up and we walked out into the cold Helsinki night.

**Bam's Point Of View**

I watched Kaitlyn and Teal exit the hotel, so I ran and caught up to them.

"Mind if I come?"

I asked.

"Not at all. Do we Teal?"

"Yay! Bam-Bam!"

She laughed. It was sort of depressing that my own daughter still didn't realize I was her dad, at least she loves me.

The cold Helsinki air made the walk feel almost, romantic. The word's 'Kaitlyn, I still love you' sat on my tongue. Just walking with them felt so right. We looked like a family.

"Swing me?"

Teal asked. Kate and I each took a hand and we walked a few more blocks swinging Teal and making casual conversation. After, Teal asked me to carry her on my shoulders so I did and I fallowed Kate to a local restaurant. The restaurant was cozy and being a gentleman I paid for the three of us. We ate and chatted and around nine we left.

By then I was freezing and we happened to be walking past Jussi's place. So Teal and I stayed outside while Kaitlyn snuck in and came out wearing a misfits trench coat and holding an HIM hoodie for me.

**Normal Point of View**

Bam looked cold and I knew I was cold so when we came to Jussi's house I let myself in and grabbed two of his jackets. Jussi didn't even bother to ask what I was doing so I came and went.

"Bam is so amazing."

A thought that ran through my mind every time I glanced at him.

As we passed a small toy shop, Teal saw a mechanical dog in the window and threw a fit until Bam gave in and got it for her. She thanked him and hugged the toy all the way back to the hotel.

Once we got upstairs Teal ran straight to Ape and Phil's room to show Dico her new toy, apparently they were best friends now. She quickly tired herself out and fell asleep next to Dico, so I let her stay the night. Soon I joined Bam down at the hotel bar.

I quickly found Bam by himself at the bar already with a buzz. I started drinking with him and by two in the morning we were wasted at walking towards the elevator to go to our room.

We sat in the elevator giggling because we fell every time we tried to stand up.

"Kaitlyn, I love you so much."

Bam said moving closer to me.

"Bam-Bam I love you."

I said back just before Bam kissed me. The first time Bam had kissed me in four years, I eagerly kissed him back and when the doors opened we nearly fell out. We both ran to our room, and locking the door behind us, Bam tossed me onto the bed and we started kissing once again.

In the morning I woke up to Teal jumping up and down on me, I pulled the blanket tighter around my naked body and opened my eyes.

"Mommy! It's time for breakfast!"

"I'll be down stairs in a minute, go play with Ape."

"Okay!"

She said excitedly running out of the room. I placed my head back down on Bam's chest and then glanced up, to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at me.

"Good Morning."

He said smiling.

"Morning."

I said back.

"We should probably, get up."

"Yeah" I agreed rolling off the bed and onto my feet. I walked into the bathroom, and started a shower, Just as I finished rinsing my hair, Bam jumped in and pushed me up against the wall forcing his lips to mine. After a few minutes I pulled back and said,

"Bam… you have Missy?"

"I don't want Missy, I want you. I need you. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him once more before stepping out of the shower and drying myself off with a towel. Bam copied me and got dressed, so together we made our way downstairs to have breakfast.

Later that day Bam invited the boys from the 69 eyes to go club hopping, I decided to stay at the hotel and Jussi did too. Jussi waited for me in the hall while I put Teal to bed, after tucking her in I noticed something sitting on my suit case. It was and EPT and the note on it said "Just checking -Ape"

I shook my head in disbelief and put it in my bag. Jussi and I made our way to the couches in the lobby.

"So how long are you in Finland for?"

"Just two more days."

"Aww, so anything new?"

"Uhm…my last boyfriend broke up with me, oh and I slept with Bam last night."

Jussi nearly choked on air.

"Where's Missy?"

"They had a big fight, and she went home, they started to talk it out over the phone."

"And…you still humped her boyfriend."

"We got drunk." I explained neglecting to mention this morning and the things we said.

Two days later we were back on the plane this time I got to sit next to Bam and behind Teal who was next to Ape. Behind Bam and I were Dico and Phil. The closer we got to home the more antsy Bam got, I knew he would never tell Missy what happened and I was pretty sure he wasn't about to break things off with her. Once our plane touched down, everything that happened in Finland had been momentarily forgotten. We all collected our bags and headed for our cars. About half way to the car Teal tugged on my had.

"Mommy can I go with Bam?"

"If you go ask him very nicely!"

"Okay."

She said running as fast as she could to where he was. I watched as he nodded and said yes, but in his eyes something didn't look quite right. So Teal went with Bam and Eric and Mike went to their house across the street from mine so I was all alone. As I was unpacking I noticed the EPT still in my bag so when I was done unpacking I figured I should use it.

After a fifteen minute wait I looked at the little stick. It told me that I was pregnant again.

"Fuck."

I said mentally kicking myself. The only bright side was that sometimes EPTs are wrong. I texted Britt and Ape and told them. About ten minutes later I was still sitting on my bathroom floor when I heard a knock at the door. It was almost midnight so it had to be Ape or something. I opened the door, but in front of me stood Bam.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

I said stepping to the side and closing the door behind him. We sat in the living room and Bam said

"I found out that Missy, fought with me in Finland so she could come back here and cheat on me with her ex boyfriend, Jeff, and now she's pregnant but she's trying to tell me that it's mine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Can I spend the night here? I don't want to go back over there, and Teal is asleep in the living room with Raab and Dico."

"Yeah you can stay here."

I said smiling. He hugged me and we both went upstairs to my room. When we woke up in the morning, we just laid in bed until Bam said,

"I should probably get back to the house before Missy goes crazy."

"Okay."

I said walking with him to the front door.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Any time."

I smiled.

Three months later Ape and Britt dragged me to the doctors, and of course he said that I was in fact Prego.

"When are you going to tell Bam?"

Ape asked on the ride home.

"Oh, I'll tell everyone I'm pregnant tonight at dinner, I won't admit it's his unless he asks."

Ape shook her head at me. Ape stayed to help with dinner because we decided that everyone would eat at my house. Around three Bam and everyone came over, and Teal was back from school. Eventually everyone sat at the table, I sat between Teal and Ape, and across from Missy and Bam. Everyone ate and chatted and throughout the dinner Ape kept whispering to me to tell everyone. But I kept putting it off until Ape finally said

"Kaitlyn has something to tell everyone!"

I glared at her and said with the fakest smile ever,

"I'm pregnant again."

" Who's the father?"

Dunn asked.

"It's a surprise until the baby's born."

I answered as I stole a glance at Bam who looked ready to puke, but he quickly regain his composer and said congratulations like everyone else.

Around midnight, after I put Teal to bed, I was sitting in the living room just thinking, when I heard someone at the door.

"Come in!"

I called to the door. The door opened and in walked Bam.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I was going to let you figure it out on your own actually."

"Why?"

"Because you have Missy to worry about. I can handle it myself."

"Fine. Once I find out that the child Missy is carrying is not mine, I'm going to kick her out, and then I'm going to be a real father to Teal and this new baby."

"Sound good to me."

"And I don't mean to be rude but maybe this time you should try getting your tubes tied."

I laughed and said "Yeah I think I should too." Bam smiled and I asked,

"Are you actually going to sleep at your house tonight."

"Nope, I'm crashing here."

"Way to invite yourself."

"Would you have said No, if I had asked?"

"No…"

He rolled his eyes at me and sat down in front of me and asked,

"So what are we going to name it?"

" I don't know."

"Nice."

"We have six months to think of names."

"True."

"I think it's bed time."

"Fine, be that way."

We both went up stairs and went to bed, only to be woken up ten minutes later by Bam's cell phone ringing. Missy wanted to know where he was and wanted him back at the house. Bam sighed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going back to his house. Two hours later, Bam crawled back into my bed and fell asleep.

Four months later we were just cleaning up from Teal's birthday party when we heard Missy scream.

"What's wrong?"

Everyone shouted in unison as we ran to my front yard where she was.

"My water just broke!"

She told us. Quickly Bam and all the guys got Missy into a car and rushed to the hospital. Britt and Ville had since moved to a house across the street from Bam's so all the girls ended up taking Britt's car. We waited in that waiting room for three hours before the doctor said she was ready to have the baby.

Bam and Ville were in the room with her while the rest of us waited outside.

Awhile later, we all stood in front of the nursery looking at Missy's baby. It looked nothing like Bam, and Missy tried to get him to sign the birth certificate but her refused. He called her a liar and a cheater, and he had the baby tested for DNA, he told her she could still live at the house until the results came and said he wasn't the father. The test result came in a week later, but two days before that Missy moved out. Bam was right he wasn't the father.

Two months and three days later it was Halloween and everyone was decorating my house. Bam's house and Britt's house were already decorated and nobody would let me do anything except watch. I helped Teal pick out her costume for later tonight and then I watched Bam play tag with Teal and everyone else. I was sitting on a lawn chair with Britt, when suddenly Britt looked at me and her eyes got big, and said "I think your water just broke." As if on cue the contractions started.

"Fuck."

I nearly shouted as the pain came in short waves. Britt called to the guys and Bam helped me into his lambo, while everyone piled into other cars. At three-forty-five in the afternoon, my baby boy was born. When the nurse came and asked me what I wanted to name him, everyone else went to the nursery after Bam signed the birth certificate.

"His name is Brandon, Cole Margera."

"Okay. Just sign this and I'll show you to the nursery."

I scribbled my name on the certificate and she showed me to where my friends were standing. No one noticed when I came up behind them, so it made me smile when they all gasped and grinned when they put the baby's name on his crib. Ape walked over to Bam, who had his nose pressed to the glass, and hugged him. Teal looked around for me and when she saw me she ran away from her spot next to Bam to me. Everyone turned and when they saw me they smiled and congratulated me. Bam came over to me and without saying anything he kissed me, he kissed me like he did back in Finland when we confessed how much we missed each other.

I was back home with the baby just in time to watch Teal leave to go trick-or-treating with Britt and her kids. I put Brandon in his crib in my room and went down stairs with a blanket, my cell phone and the baby monitor. About ten minutes later there was a knock on my door, I yelled come in and in entered Bam.

"Why do you bother knocking."

"I don't know but I brought you some movies, because I though you might be bored all by yourself."

"Thanks, would you mind putting one in?"

"Only if I can watch it with you?"

"Of course."

He put The Blair Witch Project in and sat next to me on the couch, I tossed some of my blanked to him and I cuddled up next to him. We got about half way through it before I fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later when Teal ran through the door shouting my name. I opened my eyes to find I had shifted so I was laying on top of Bam who was also just waking up.

"Did you have fun?"

I asked her as she dumped all her candy out on the living room floor. After she put it away and I checked on the baby, I tucked Teal in and went back down stairs.

"Do you mind if I spend the night?"

"Not at all, but I'm going to go sleep upstairs. You are welcome to join if you'd like."

He smiled and nodded and we went up stairs.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of Britt's pancakes. I made my way down to the kitchen and found Britt cooking, and Tyler, Ville, Damian, and Teal sitting at the kitchen table. Brandon was sitting in a high chair.

"What are you doing in my house woman?"

I asked hopping up onto the counter.

"Feeding your children."

She explained, flipping over the last few pancakes.

"Guess who called this morning to tell me they were almost here?"

"Who?"

"Jonna and Ella, and Kenzie's coming too"

"How long are they staying?"

"I don't know, but do you mind if we have dinner here because your table is much bigger than mine."

"Sure you can, Are they spending the night?"

"Yeah but they are getting a hotel."

"Nice."

Once I sat down in a chair next to Brandon, Bam walked in and I asked,

"Bam can you help me make Eric and Mikes old rooms look decent?"

"Of Course."

He said grabbing some pancakes.

"Thanks."

I smiled.

"When are grandma and grandpa going to get here?"Tyler asked.

"Around One." Britt answered glancing at the clock that read 11:30.

"Well Bam-Bam we better get going on those rooms."

Bam nodded swallowing his food as he fallowed me upstairs carrying Brandon to his playpen.

We were in Mikes room first, which was dark green, with no curtains and the bed needed both sheets and blankets. Also the carpet needed to be replaced because of all the stains.

"I'm going to call Glomb to get the stuff. What do we need?"

"Hardwood floors, um… curtains, sheets, a comforter and pillows."

I said as Bam dialed Tim's number.

About an hour later Bam and Tim had the new floors in both rooms and were helping me with everything else. Since Britt asked me to have dinner at my house and I said yes, but I had to have Glomb make me a new picnic table because just the one wouldn't hold everyone.

"You two should stay for dinner."

"I can't, I have plans with my girl friend."

Glomb said.

"I'd love to stay."

Bam smiled

About an hour later Britt and her whole family were waiting at my door.

"Why do you knock?"

"Because it irritates you."

Britt said as she pointed everyone to my backyard.

"Can we see the rest of your house after dinner?"

Kristi, Britt's mom, asked me.

"Sure."

I Said as I put Brandon in his high chair at the end of the table.

"Vami! Where is my husband?"

Britt asked me while she rounded up her kids and got them to the table.

"I don't know."

I told her just as Teal and Bam came running out of the house chasing Ville across the back yard.

"What are you doing?"

I said grabbing Teal as she ran by. She giggled and said

"Bam-Bam said Uncle Ville wanted to play tag!"

"Hun, I think you've tired him out."

I said trying not to laugh as Ville hid from Bam behind Britt. I brought out the food a few minutes later.

"Why are you with this guy again?"

Britt's Dad snarled.

"Because I love him."

Britt snapped before stuffing more food into her mouth. He shut up about Ville and we had a nice evening. Kristi told me my house was nice and they went back to their hotel. Britt, Ville and I were sitting in my living room with Bam talking.

"Guys, I got you all into a year long tour, with CKY, HIM, and Dredful Illusions."

"Can I come?!"

Teal asked.

"Yeah."

Bam told Teal.

"So when does it start?"

"…Two days."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I dunno."

"Where are we going?"

Ville asked.

" New York City, Atlantic City, North Carolina, Florida, Texas, Vegas, Ohio and Pittsburg."

"Bam I have a baby!"

"Why do you think I've got so many other bands going?! You need one last tour before you go all 'Mommy Dearest!'"

"Fine."

I sighed standing up. I put the kids to and myself to bed and Bam decided to stay the night again too.

The next morning I woke up to Britt screaming at Bam out in the living room.

"How do you expect us to play concerts with four kids? Are you fucking mental?!"

Britt shouted.

"This will be the last, I promise."

"How will this even work?"

"When Kate wakes up we will discuss it."

On that more I hopped out of bed, pulled on jeans and a shirt and made my way down stairs.

"Morning!"

Bam smiled brightly with Britt still glaring at him.

"So I was just about to explain to Britt, How Dredful Illusions CKY will share a tour bus and HIM will have their own. Were going to get a hotel in every place we have a concert."

"Okay. Did the kids eat?"

"Yeah I fed them."

Bam told me. I nodded and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I was done eating I went back up stairs and packed bags for the tour.

Once we were on the bus the next day, the fights began. Brandon was strapped into a car seat and sitting next to Bam whole I looked out the window and listened to Eric and CKY's latest bass player were arguing over something completely ridicules. The other bus was ½ a mile in front of us and Britt was on it with her kids, so I was the sole entertainment of Teal until Jess told her she could play rock-band with him. It was about a ten hour drive to Florida, and do far we've driven 2 hours and I was board out of my mind.

"Bam!"

I called out plopping next to him on the couch at the back of the bus.

"Yes?"

He asked flipping through TV channels.

"Entertain me?"

"I can't, there are children on the bus."

He grinned and I laughed. So I found a book and read.

Finally we were in Florida at about midnight. We got a hotel and CKY had their own room, Bam, Teal, Brandon and I had a room, Ville, Britt and there kids had a room and the rest of HIM had another room. We got there two days early so Teal and I went shopping while the guys went bar hopping and Britt took the kids to the zoo. We bought ton's of things at the mall and packed them onto the tour bus when we got back. We got back around 6 and Britt was there with the kids so we played monopoly. Around seven we started to get worried because the guys weren't back yet and they weren't answering their phones. Finally half an hour later Ville called and said that everyone got separated and he was going to make his way back to the hotel. By nine everyone was back except Bam.

"I'm going to find him."

I announce putting on my shoes and grabbing a hoodie. Jess and Chad fallowed me.

After twenty minutes of looking we found Bam passed out behind a dumpster. His clothes were all torn and dirty, he was bleeding and his wallet was gone. Jess picked him up and carried him back to the hotel. I had Brandon and Teal sleep in Britt's room so they didn't have to see Bam like that. When we got him into bed, I took a wash cloth and lightly wiped off the blood and dirt. I curled up next to him and fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning he had his arms around me and I couldn't get up without waking him up.

"Babe, Could you let go? I want to go get something to eat."

He nodded and let me go. I got up and got dressed so I could go downstairs and get something to eat. When I got back to the room Bam was in the shower. When he got out he informed me that we had a concert to get too and piled everyone in the busses. After the concert we went back to the hotel because we wouldn't leave until the next day.

That night nobody went out and partied everyone stayed in their own room, until Britt's kid came into mine.

"They're fighting again."

Damian explained as I told them they could watch TV with Teal. Sure enough we heard Britt's screams through the wall.

" I can't believe you would accuse me of that!!"

Then she continued to shout rude things until finally everything went silent and Ville told her he was sorry and once again everything was okay.

The next day was mostly about packing and shoving everyone onto the bus. On the way to out next stop nobody talked we had simple 'What do you want for dinner?' talks but other than that nobody was in the mood to talk. Bam was slightly depressed and he still hadn't told anyone what happened, Britt and Ville kept getting into fights, and my band mates were getting on each others last nerve. Right now we were on the way to North Carolina and I'm watching a movie with Teal and Brandon while the driver looks for a hotel. We all had the same rooms as last time except none of us had rooms next to each other. Bam didn't want to drink with the guys so him and Ville hung out in Britt and Ville's room with the kids and Britt and I hung our in my room.

" I'm pregnant."

Britt told me.

"Wow. Did you tell your parents yet?"

"No. That's what Ville and I were arguing about last night."

"Why do you two argue so much?"

"Because he's pig headed. Have you figured out what happened to Bam yet?"

"No, I'm to chicken to ask him because I don't want him to get like mad at me or something."

"You too need to officially get back together so you can get married. I mean you've got two fucking kids with the guy."

"Shut Up."

"Whatever. I'm going to get to bed."

She said heading out the door. A few minutes later Bam came in.

"Britt kicked me out."

He said plopping on the bed. I stood up and climbed onto the bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I was mugged and beaten."

"Oh. How'd you know I'd ask that?"

"Because I know you better than you think."

I giggled and he kissed me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've got my best friend in the world with me."

I smiled and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Bam?"

I said looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled at me and said,

"I love you to. Can we try again? I mean I know last time we ended pretty bad, but now we've got two kids, and it's about time we started acting like a family."

"I would love to try again." I said cuddling up next to him. He held me tightly and we both eventually drifted to sleep. As soon as I woke up the next morning I got dressed and was rushed to where the concert was being held. We played a kickass show that day, I crowed surfed with Teal and watched Eric jump into a mosh pit. Our next stop was Texas and we had a long bus ride ahead of us.

"Why does HIM get their own tour bus?"

Jess asked Bam while we sat on the bus less than half way to Texas.

"I don't know that's just the way it happened I guess."

"What are we going to do with this bus when the band retires?"

I asked Bam because we were on Dredful Illusion's bus.

"I don't know that either."

"Well you are almost useless."

"I know."

"His only use is getting you pregnant."

Jess laughed. Bam flipped him off and I laughed with him.

Later that night after I put the kids to bed I was laying in my bunk with the curtain closed, reading when I heard Bam and Jess talking so I stopped to listen.

"So what's going on with you and Kaitlyn?"

" We decided to try again. I hope it works. I love her."

"Why didn't it work before?"

"I think it was because we had Teal and since we weren't married yet her parents had a fit and she got obsessed with making them angry and not making us happy. So I got drunk and cheated on her and we both just said fuck it."

"Ohh. Do you think it's going to work this time?"

"I hope so. I figure if we don't have any fights by the time we get towards the end of the tour things will be good. I want to propose in New York, or Pittsburg."

"Nice man!"

"I know right. I just hope she says yes."

"I think she will. I can't picture her saying no."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to use the ring that you wanted to give her like forever ago?"

"Well duh. Why buy a whole new ring if I spent so much on getting this one engraved."

"Dude, do you carry that around with you?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Just in case."

Jess laughed at Bam and then there conversation changed to the tour, so I went back to reading. About an hour later they stopped talking and I heard Jess go to bed but my curtain was opened.

"How much did you hear?"

Bam asked.

"Enough."

I said trying not to grin. Bam jumped into the bed with me and said

"Would you say no."

"I would say yes in a heartbeat."

He kissed me and said

"Night Night."

I laughed, snuggled up to him and fell asleep. In the morning the bus was still moving and I was told we'd be in Texas either tonight or tomorrow.

I had just put the baby down for a nap when we came to a screeching halt in the middle of nowhere. Along with everyone else I went to the front of the bus.

"What's going on?"

I asked anyone that would answer.

"The engine is smoking."

Jess told me since I had everyone's big head blocking my view.

"You all stay here. I'm going to walk to the gas station a few miles back and get help."

Todd our bus driver told us. He left and so we were left in the middle of nowhere in Oklahoma. The other bus had been ahead of us so they didn't even realize we broke down and were already in Texas. We all decided to sit outside the bus because the kids were both napping.

"Now what?"

Eric asked anyone who'd answer.

"We can have a giant orgy?"

I suggested.

"No."

He said quickly making everyone laugh. Everyone ended up separating and doing whatever. Bam and I sat on the roof of the bus talking. Eric, Deron and Mike played poker on the side of the road, and Jess and Chad tanned in the sand until Teal came out and convinced them to let her paint their nails. Todd finally showed up in a tow truck two hours later. We all ate on the bus while they fixed it and that took another two hours.

"Good thing the show isn't until tomorrow at five."

Bam sighed running his fingers threw his hair.

"Your pretty"

I told him making him giggle.

"There's children on the bus."

I stuck my tongue out at him and Jess came by and sat on me.

"You look so bad-ass with that bright pink nail polish."

I said laughing at his matching toe and finger nails.

"Hey I can't say no to my niece. She'd make that sad face at me."

"But why did Chad let her?"

"The sad face."

He said as Teal came out of the back with my box of makeup.

"Mommy will you put this on Chad I don't know how."

She said holding out blue eye shadow.

"I think he likes makeup."

I told Jess as I pushed him off me and fallowed Teal to the front of the bus. When Chad was done getting makeup put on him he had black lipstick, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and pink nail polish.

"Don't I look pretty?"

He asked skipping around the bus. Teal giggled and told him he looked very pretty. When we finally started moving again it was dinner time and dinner ended up being Mac and Cheese and salad because that's all that was on the bus and nobody wanted to stop for anything.

We got to Texas around two in the morning. Jess and Chad helped carry my stuff, the kids, and Bam's because I carried Brandon and Bam carried Teal into the hotel. When we finally got to our room we laid the kids down and sat on the floor.

"I don't feel like sleeping tonight."

I told Bam.

"Me nether. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well we can't have sex because the kids could wake up soo… 21 questions? Or we could see who else is awake?"

"hmm, let's see who else is up and then 21 questions."

"Sounds good."

He said pulling me to my feet. We walked across the hall to wear CKY was and listened for voices. When we heard Jess we knocked on the door. Jess opened it and Bam and I ran inside.

"Were bored."

Bam shouted.

"Well so are we."

Chad announced. Deron and the bass player were passed out already so we went into one of the conference rooms of the hotel to play 21 questions.

"Me first!"

Jess announced.

"Fine."

Bam said letting him go first.

" Bam, Do you miss Missy?"

"No."

Bam said quickly.

"Good Bam-Bam."

I said patting his head like a dog. He laughed and licked me, before asking his question.

"Kaitlyn, Will you marry me?"

He pulled out the ring and held it out to me.

"Yes, yes I will!"

I said almost crying in excitement. He slid the ring on my finger and gave me a big kiss.

We continued the game until five in the morning when we decided to go upstairs and check on the kids. Teal and Brandon were both awake when we got up there so we took them to breakfast and then went to find Britt and Ville's room because Teal wanted to play with Damian and Tyler. Since Britt wanted to play with Brandon, so Bam and I left the kids with them and we went back to our room.

"Where you surprised?"

Bam asked unlocking our door.

"Yeah."

"Good. I wanted you to be surprised and it was a pretty good moment."

I laughed and jumped onto the bed.

"Bam-Bam come play with me!"

He giggled and threw his pants and shirt off before jumping onto the bed with me.

Eventually we got our clothes on in time to grab the kids and get to our concert. We played to the roaring crowed and when we finally got back to the hotel, we all crashed. We were so tired from the past few days we almost missed rehearsal the next day.

We played the concerts in Texas will nearly no problems except for the bands picking fights with each other and the baby getting a cold. Our next stop was Las Vegas Nevada and everyone was excited to go to the casino. When we got to our rooms at the Luxor, everyone went to the casino except me who stayed at watched the kids. Damian, Tyler and Teal sat on the floor playing scene it while I played with Brandon. Brandon starting coughing and sneezing again so I went to get him some baby cough medicine from my purse but found an empty bottle. I sighed and told the kids to behave because I'd be right back. I picked up the baby, locked the door and went down to the lobby. I searched the normal gift shop and found nothing so I decided it wouldn't hurt to check Criss Angel's gift shop. As I walked around the store with Brandon on my hip a dark figure showed up besides me.

"I thought I asked for you not to come looking for me."

Criss said and without turning to face him I said,

"Someone has a big ego, I'm looking for cough medicine, not you."

"Why don't you run down the street?"

"I have three kids alone in my hotel room."

I said turning and looking at him.

"Who's this little guy?"

Criss asked tickling Brandon who sneezed a few more times.

"This is my son, Brandon. You wouldn't happen to have any cough medicine would you?"

"No, but I will be nice enough to go get it for you. What room are you in?"

"406"

"Okay."

He said turning on his heels and disappearing into the store.

"Well, we better go check on your sister."

I said to Brandon who was snuggling with my arm. When we got upstairs the kids were all still playing scene it and I doubt they even got up for anything.

Twenty-minutes later there was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Criss there holding a grocery bag. He handed it to me and I said thanks. He looked at me for a few seconds and before I said goodbye he said,

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly and dumping you through a letter but I just don't fit in with you and your friends."

"It's okay."

"Why are you being nice to me, when im such an asshole?"

"I'm tired, I'm watching a bunch of kids, I ache and my baby's sick."

"That sucks."

"I know."

" Are you with Bam yet, I noticed you always had an eye for him?"

"We're engaged actually."

"Nice, Do I get invited to the wedding?"

"I don't know I'll have to ask Bam."

"Okay."

He nodded and gave me a hug before leaving. I dumped the bag out onto the table and found three different types of cough medicine for kids. I gave Brandon some medicine and put him to bed then watched the kids play their game.

Around five in the afternoon Britt and Ville took their kids back to their room and Bam hung out with his brother in his room so I was alone again with Teal and Brandon. Brandon was sleeping in his port-a-crib, while Teal played with Barbie's and I flipped through TV channels.

"Mommy?"

Teal said hopping onto the bed and sitting next to me.

"Huh?"

"How come I never have any of my friends come to the house since we moved?"

"Have you asked?"

"Yeah and Bam always says no."

"Well maybe he just doesn't understand girls. When we get home you can invite one of your friends over, okay?"

"Okay. And mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, I was just wondering who's my dad? And who's Brandon's Dad?"

I sighed before saying, "You both have the same dad actually."

"Who?!"

She said watching me intently.

"Bam."

"Mom seriously."

"I'm not kidding. Brandon is named after Bam. You even look like Bam."

She glanced at herself in the reflection of the window and before she could protest again Bam came walking in.

"Are you really my dad?"

She asked as soon as he shut the door. Bam looked at me and looked at her before saying,

"Yeah."

"Why didn't ether of you ever tell me?""We were waiting until the time was right."

I told her, as Bam sat next to me on the bed.

"Why aren't you two married?"

"Actually, we are going to get married soon."

I told her smiling. Teal smiled, then looked at Bam and asked, "Can I call you Dad?"

Bam grinned and said "Of course you can."

She hugged him and then went back to playing with her Barbie's on the floor. I curled up next to Bam on the bed then looked up at him and said

"Dad."

He giggled and said

"It's great isn't it."

"What is?"

Teal asked looking up at us.

"Nothing."

Bam told her

"He's always wanted you to call him Dad."

I said making Teal giggle and Bam glare at me for telling her. Eventually we all fell asleep and got up super early the next day to get ready for our concert.

The day after the concert in Vegas we were on the road for Ashland Ohio and skatetopia which is also somewhere in Ohio. We were driving through some random state when we decided to stop and get breakfast at a local diner. Britt pulled me aside into HIM's bus before I went inside.

"What's up?"

I asked as she shut the bus door.

"I can't believe you had sex with Ville! How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"

"What are you talking about I never had sex with Ville."

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

"I saw the pictures!"

"What pictures?"

I said shouting back at her. The screaming match continued until Bam, and Ville got on and dragged me off the bus before things got physical.

"What happened?"

Bam asked sitting me down on the couch in the back of the other bus.

"She randomly accused me of fucking Ville."

"But didn't you?"

"Back like when we first met but I'm positive she knew about that and she's saying I never told her."

"Just give her time."

"No, I'm done giving her time. She's done this too many times for me to forgive her again."

"Okay."

Bam said giving up and letting me be mad.

"Now what?"

I asked him.

"I don't know."

He sighed sitting next to me.

"Let's just get to Ohio."

Jess said as everyone else got on the bus and we took off. I laid on the couch the rest of the ride only getting up to take care of the kids. When we finally got to Ohio we got a hotel and as soon as the kids were asleep and Chad was in my room watching them I went to the bar with Bam to drink.

Around midnight I was plowed and Bam was buzzed, we were about half way up the stairs to our floor when Britt came running down the stairs and shoved me causing me to trip and fall down two flights of stairs. I saw Bam running towards me and Britt laughing hysterically and next thing I knew I was laying in a hospital bed. Bam, Teal and Brandon sat on one side of me, Jess, Chad and Eric on the other. Only, I didn't recognize them, or myself, or what had happened.

"Where am I?"

I asked the dark hared man sitting next to me.

"Babe I'm so happy your awake! You're in the hospital."

"Who are you?"

I asked wondering why he was calling me 'babe'.

"You don't remember who I am?"

I shook my head at him.

"I'm Bam Margera, your fiancé!"

He said looking at me like he was about to cry.

"Ohh, are these your kids?"

I asked motioning towards the girl sitting next to him and the baby in his arms.

"They're our kids" He said stressing the word 'our.'

"Teal and Brandon."

"Who am I?"

I asked shyly.

"You're Kaitlyn Pickard."

He said but before I could ask him anything else a doctor came in and Bam explained to him how he had to tell me who my own children where. The doctor asked everyone to leave and then said it was time for my therapy.

Two days later they let me out of the hospital but I still couldn't remember anything. I didn't know why Britt, whom I remembered was my best friend, wouldn't talk to me or why I got picked up by a big tour bus from the hospital.

Bam picked me up from the hospital and was extremely excited when he found out there were only a few gaps in my memory and they were more recent things then anything. When we got to the hotel everyone was in my room waiting for me. Britt glared at me from the corner of the room while the kids played and everyone else cheered when I walked in the room.

"What's her problem?"

"She thinks you had sex with Ville."

"But I didn't…right?"

"Right."

I nodded and started making my way to everyone talking and letting them ask me if I remembered different things.

By the end of the night I was tired so I crawled into bed while Bam drank with the boys and the kids slept. I woke up around ten to Bam pacing.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't remember the words to your songs and we have a show later."

He told me while I got dressed. I finished getting dressed and then sat on the couch watching him pace.

"I got it!"

He shouted stopping in front of me. He handed me his Ipod and said

"Scroll to Dredful Illusions and listen to the songs until you have every word memorized!"

I said okay and he said he'd take care of the kids and I decided to sit on the bus and learn the words so it'd be quiet.

Around five I was sick of listening to the sound of my voice on Bam's Ipod but it was time to go anyway. The concert went fine, I forgot some of the lyrics to a song but it was okay because I got the crowd to sing it and then my memory suddenly came back and I knew the whole set list. When I got off stage everyone was so happy that I remembered the words.

Three weeks later, my memory had fully returned and we were now in Pittsburg Pennsylvania. Britt wasn't speaking with me, Ville was afraid to speak to me and some of the band members were arguing constantly. In our hotel room Bam and I played monopoly with Teal and suddenly Bam got a text message. He read it then looked up at me and said,

"Britt just quit the band, and she's blaming her leaving on you. She said she'll stay until the end of the tour and that's it."

"What a bitch!"

I grunted. We finished our game and went straight to bed because nether of us wanted to deal with what would happen after we got home. Tomorrow we had our lat show then we were going home directly after.

After the concert the next day we all piled onto the bus, we had a seven hour ride and nobody talked, unless it was to the kids. When we got off the bus at Bam's house Britt, Ville and the kids went to their place, and everyone except Chad, and Jess took off.

Once we had all of our things put away Ape and Phil played with Teal and Brandon so Bam, the guys and I were all in the pirate bar drinking.

"So Kaitlyn and I are finally getting married!"

Bam announced loudly so the whole house could hear him. Everyone congratulated us and thus began the drinking.

A few weeks later, Bam and I were finally sitting down to plan our wedding Brandon was upstairs with Dico and Teal was at school.

"Where?""Outside somewhere."

"How about in the hobbit hole?"

"Hmm… that works."

"Are you and Ape going to decorate and stuff?"

"Yeah, I'll probably make some of the boys help too unless you've got something planned for them?"

"Well I was going to have Dico get the food and stuff but other than him, no."

"Okay that works."

"What should our invitations look like?"

"I think we need to go to one of the places in town and see what they've got."

"Okay."

Bam said nodding.

"Who are you going to have be your bridesmaids?"

"I don't know yet, it should be Britt but since were pretty much not friends anymore that won't work, and Teal's the flower girl so I can't use her. Anyway, who are your grooms men going to be?"

"Novak is going to be my best man, and the ushers will be Dico, and Dunn."

"Okay, So I just need a maid of honor and we need invitations. Oh! What about food?"

"I think, we can leave it up to Ape."

I laughed and said 'Okay.' A few days later when went to get our invitations and our invitations were little red envelopes with black edges and the paper inside was black with silver writing. We both loved them and sent them too over 100 of our friends and relatives.

Our long awaited wedding turned out amazing. Ape cooked all the food and refused to let me or anyone else help. Everyone we invited showed up and everything was perfect. Finally, we got to say our long awaited 'I do' and lived happily ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
